marriedwithchildrenfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode:England Show (Part 3)
England Show (Part 2) (aka We're Spending as Fast as We Can) is the twenty-sixth episode of Season 6 of the FOX sitcom Married... with Children, as well as the 131st overall episode in the series. Written by Kevin Curran, the episode was directed by Gerry Cohen and premiered on FOX on May 17, 1992. Synopsis With a mob of angry villagers in front of them and the gallows behind them, Al and Bud finally realize that their lives may be in danger. Kelly arrives just in time to rescue them, but the family is pursued by Lower Unctonians until they reach the border between the two towns. Caught between two competing mobs, the Bundys fate will depend on Al's ability to joust, when the Unctonians make peace concessions based on concession sales. Meanwhile, Marcy and Jefferson are finally having a good time on their vacation... in a "bondage" club. Plot The whole of Lower Uncton naturally gathers for the momentous event, the killing of the last two male Bundys, which will see the curse broken, and sunlight return to their fair village once more. Al, in blissful ignorance, is convinced his high school football glory days are back, and prepares to give an uplifting speech. Bud, as usual, spots the flaw, in the form of the nooses behind them, before his father, and Kelly, hidden among the crowd, steals a cart and turns into their getaway driver. The family, however, soon loses its wheels, and is forced to flee on foot from the pursuing villagers. When they hit the boundary marker for Upper Uncton, they suddenly find themselves in daylight, and Al works out that, on the exact border, they are temporarily safe. Upper Uncton tries to move the men by threatening the women, a ludicrous proposition that provokes laughter all around, even from Lower Uncton, who tried the same thing centuries before. Back in London, a now fetish-clad Marcy makes her farewells at the club, but has time for one last game. On the Uncton border, Igor, last descendant of the witch, demands satisfaction from Al for the original insult, and the stage is set for a joust. Al, of course, hasn't a clue what a joust is, and gears up in his old football uniform, with a declaration of "Let's joust!" The battle goes extremely badly for him, given his lack of basic horse and sword skills, until Igor is stood poised over him for the coup de grace, at which point his football instincts kick in and he low-blows Igor. With the witch's line defeated, the curse is lifted, and Lower Uncton, in all its dilapidation, is exposed to sunlight once more. Upper Uncton has lost its tourist attraction, Lower Uncton is a collection of eyesores, so the villagers unite in a decision to still kill the Bundys, this time all of them. The family beats a very hasty retreat to London. Peggy picked up a little reminder of her own, a hotel towel, for which Al is found imprisoned in the Tower of London, looking at a diet of bread and water, and truly happy. Marcy and Jefferson, meanwhile, stranded penniless and passport-less in London, make some new friends at a "special interests" club, Passing through Customs in the airport at London, Marcy's bag sets off the metal detector, and is found to contain numerous souvenirs from the club, on which she now offers to pay the duty Cast Regular Cast *Ed O'Neill as Al Bundy *Katey Sagal as Peggy Bundy *Christina Applegate as Kelly Bundy *David Faustino as Bud Bundy *Amanda Bearse as Marcy D'Arcy *Ted McGinley as Jefferson D'Arcy *Buck the dog as Buck Bundy Guest Stars *Bill Oddie as Winston *Alun Armstrong as Trevor *Steven Hartley as Igor *Tony Steedman as Mayor Fivshaw *Kevin Curran as Voice of Buck *Chris Langham as Customs Officer (uncredited) Quotes Notes Title *The three episodes are set in England. *The working title of the episode is listed as "England Show III: We're Spending as Fast as We Can". Goofs *The British theater Marcy and Jefferson end up at is called "The Red Fanny" according to Jefferson's shirt ("I was a bad boy at the Red Fanny"). However, it makes little sense that a theater in England would be called this, because in British English, "fanny" refers to the female genitalia, not one's bottom as it does in US English. *When Marcy decides to play "Bad Americans" again while waiting for the money to be wired to them, she and Jefferson walk back to the dance area with and as the camera pans out, a girl is shown in a cage on the left side and she is obviously smiling and staring directly into the camera, until Jefferson quickly waves at her. *During the Medieval joust, Al's football jersey changes numbers from 33, to 27, back to 33. External Links * *''England Show (Part 3)'' on Bundyology *''England Show (Part 3) - Transcript'' on Springfield! Springfield! *''#131 England Show (Part 3)'' - MWC Podcast on Horrorphilia